Masters
by DarkKnight4040
Summary: Two opposing forces meet in an intense battle for the title of Master Champion. but just who are these two figures and why do they know eachother so well? A look into a whole new world of Pokemon and the story behind these two mysterious forces and how they came to be where they stand now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Equals at last

Pokémon. A word that had redefined history since their creation along with the humans who roamed the earth with them. They have battled alongside humans for as long as the two have existed, sometimes even fighting one another, but the truth remains that people and pokémon have ties that run deeper than blood. And this is what has driven the particular blood of a few special individuals. There have been legends, long forgotten by now about an ancient society that had special bonds with pokémon. Special bonds that allowed them to communicate and live with pokémon as if they were pokémon themselves. But these were just legends, right? Surely even if these pokémon bonders had really once existed they would have died out millennia ago right? Wrong. They exist even today. Their blood runs as thick as ever, but they have bred with normal humans making children with these bonds even rarer still. But they still exist, some hide their talents, others bring it out into the open and are either accepted and praised greatly for it or shunned by non believers of the old ways. Or some, only a handful, live on this earth peacefully, traveling side by side with their pokémon and making names for themselves by challenging gyms and going up against leaders of the various elite leagues that are set up all across the globe, in hopes of someday coming to the master leagues to become true pokémon masters. Or at least was the goal of two individuals who had fought their entire lives to make it to that pedestal. And finally after eighteen years of dreaming about it one of them made it, the other one shortly behind her. Waiting to challenge the other for the title of Ultimate Pokémon master.

Rumors had spread quickly of their match. The mysterious cloaked champion who had won only a week ago was being challenged for her title by another cloaked figure. The battle was to be legendary as both were rumored to be poke bonders. People born with strong bonds to certain types of pokémon. Both had extraordinarily strong pokémon that each battled like fierce gods of war when put up against the other, but the two seemed to always know what the other would do, and no matter what if one of the others pokémon fainted the other would soon fall as well. They seemed to be two sides of the same coin. And the crowd loved them for it.

"I don't believe it folks! We are now reaching hour number seven of this intense battle and our two cloaked rivals appear to each be down to their last pokémon! We all know our champion has a soft spot for dark and ghost types and we have seen that her challenger is no stranger to psychic and normal types, but what will their last pokémon choices be?" the announcer called over the roar of the crowd who had been kept on the edge of their seats the entire battle. The black cloaked figure reached to her side to draw out her last pokéball. It had a single black flame sticker on it and she brought it to her hidden face gently kissing it.

"It is up to you now, my closest friend. Go!" she said tossing it into the air high until it released a white beam that formed into the pokémon Mismagius. The witch like ghost pokémon's fierce pink eyes seemed tinted slightly red as they looked forward at the half hidden face of the opposing sides white cloak. A small faded smile appeared on her lips as she too pulled out an old pokéball that had nothing but a small white flame sticker on its top.

"I trust this to you, my Dearest. Go!" she said tossing it into the air and releasing the white light that formed into a beautifully graceful Gardevior. Her pinkish red eyes met the matching ghost types and an air of pure sweet rivalry flowed between them. The two cloaked girls both had matching smiles as they began their commands.

"Mismagius use shadow ball!"

"Gardevior counter with magical leaf!"

The two attacks collided in midair leaving the crowd watch in awe at the beautiful dancing remains of leaves in black fire. Mismagius had disappeared however and the announcer looked franticly across the battlefield.

"Folks it looks like the champions prize Mismagius has vanished after that attack! Only time will tell where she'll pop out of!" he called. The white cloaked girl's eyes traced the field looking for any sign of the ghost and when a small flicker of Gardevior's shadow moved she reacted quickly.

"Beneath you Gardevior! In your shadow! Use your thunder punch on the shadow!" she called. Gardevior obeyed and her lightning fist collided just as Mismagius came out of her shadow. The ghost recoiled but the blow didn't seem to do much as she faded one more into a shadow of the smashed rock on the field.

"So I see you figured that out… no matter, so long as shadow exists my Mismagius will always have a place to pop out of…" The Black cloaked girl snickered. "Dark pulse from the shadows Mismagius!" she ordered. The ground began to glow an eerie black color and Gardevior looked around quickly as it began to form into balls of darkness that came at her on all sides.

"Dodge it quickly!" the white cloak ordered. The psychic type quickly avoided most of them but a few strays managed to catch her in the back and she let out a wail of pain as they collided with her. her pink eyes glowed brightly as she glared around the field and screamed as intense psychic energy lit the entire ground up making the stadium shake with her call. Mismagius was thrown from the shadows by the intense light and her body withered from its intensity. When it faded both of the pokémon seemed to be drained by their moves as their eyes locked.

"My Gardevior's psychic energy is not something to be laughed at Champion… but of course you already knew that didn't you…?" The white cloaked girl laughed. A small smile formed on the edge of the black hooded face of the champion.

"Yes… I suppose I did… come, let us stop playing games like children, you came for a battle and I say I'll give you one worth remembering. Mismagius, use your psychic on the battle grounds as well and send those loose rocks flying!" she commanded.

The witch like ghost obeyed and the large loose rocks on the field became surrounded by pink energy and floated high up into the sky. The white cloaked girl bit her lip. 'What is she up to now…?' she thought as she watched the rocks dance in the sky. They started to float together and spin faster and realization hit her like a bolt of lightning. "Gardevior get out of there she's going to…!" she tried to shout but the rocks had already formed into a giant rock drill and were plunging down their point aimed right at the graceful pokémon. It's pink eyes widened and glowed as she held out her long arms to where the rock floated above her and it stopped midair. A small smirk played across the girls face and she looked up a single sky blue eye peeking out from under the hood. "I said it once, and I shall say it again. Do NOT underestimate us."

The human like pokémon narrowed her eyes and the boulder smashed into a million tiny pieces under the pressure of two psychic powers. She lowered her arms and across from her Mismagius and the Champion were both standing patiently as the rubble fell around them. "That was simply a test, the real battle starts now… are you ready for this?" she said bringing her arm forward a single black band around her wrist a small black charm shaped like the flame on Mismagius' pokéball hanging from it. The girl in the white mirrored her a white band around her wrist with the same white flame charm dangling from it.

"I was born ready…" she replied simply. The two pokémon rushed forward, a shadow ball and a ball of pure psychic energy charged in opposing hands. The crowd watched as they collided and then shortly after the two continued to exchange attack after attack their partners never having to call a single order out loud.

"Folks I don't know but it pears that the two pokémon are now going on an all-out moves fight and are exchanging blow after blow without either side giving an inch! But with all these powerful hits coming from these high level pokémon it is only a matter of time before one of them becomes seriously injured!" he announced to the crowd his eyes never leaving the battle. The two of them continued like that for nearly half an hour and the crowd was on the very edge of their seats the entire time wondering who out of these two amazingly powerful people would be able to remain standing at the very end.

"You should give up now… it's very impressive you made it this far but you know it will end the same as it always does…" The Champion called after a collision of psychic and psychic left the field covered in beautiful pink sparks.

"I refuse! I fought for this just as hard as you did and I'm not turning back now that we finally made it here! Besides… aren't you the one who always told me that one day we'd be standing up here fighting for real and neither one of us would ever let the other back down…?" the white cloak called through the sparks. Mismagius and Gardevior stood opposed from each other their bodies tired from the massive stress of all the moves they'd used and all the damage they had taken. Two sets of matching sky blue eyes and two sets of matching pink eyes met and the Champion let out a faint chuckle and let her eyes scan the audience who had tirelessly watched them for hours. It really was everything they had dreamed of as children.

"Fine then… let's end this now, Mismagius use Shadow Force!" She ordered.

"Gardevior match it with Luster Purge!" The white cloak ordered. The two pokémon were surrounded by massive powers that seemed to blow out of the top of the stadium even before colliding and when they did it looked like a true battle of light and darkness. And when the smoke cleared both of the cloaked figures stood their hoods blown back from the explosion to reveal their identical faces and locked sky blue eyes. The only difference between the two was the long hair that flew behind them from the force of the explosion, one with hair as dark as night and the other with hair as silver as the moon. Two halves of the same coin had met and it was causing a commotion through the stadium before the smoke had even cleared fully to show who was still standing and who had fallen. But to the twins who stood facing each other it wouldn't matter who won today. They had gotten what they wanted. They now stood as equals to each other and neither would ever say other wise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The rivalry between these two had begun at a young age. Even as toddlers growing up on their family's large plot of land and tiny humble home in the back woods of old New York they would find ways to challenge each other.

"I'll race you back to the house Zanna!" giggled the tiny white haired child who wore a light pink dress her grandmother had just bought for her. Her black haired twin started running up towards her and skipped across the stepping stones that lined the creek that ran through the forest that they played in. she watched the tiny Barboach and Magikarp that danced just under its shallow surface. They always swam up stream towards the lakes that fed this stream. She pushed on running quickly to her twin's side.

"Why do we always have to race back Evelyn…? Why can't we just slow down a bit and watch the pokémon play…?" she sighed her bright blue eyes partially covered by a strand of black hair that always seemed to hang down in front of her left eye. Evelyn groaned and danced around her sister teasing her.

"Why can't you ever learn to speed things up? One of these days I'm going to out run you ya know!" she giggled. Zanna rubbed her head. Even though they were only three years old her sister always knew how to get at her normally calm demeanor.

"Alright, fine, I'll race you back. But loser has to give up their cookies for a month!" she proclaimed puffing out her cheeks and glaring at the white haired sprite.

"Deal!" she blew a whistle to the forest and a large Pidgeot flew out from the forest and landed next to her. She climbed onto its back and it soared into the sky. Zanna growled and whistled as well; soon an abnormally large Honchkrow emerged from the dark shadows of the woods and she jumped up onto it as it soared past the Pidgeot. The large brown bird, obviously peeved at the idea that the darker bird would beat it rocketed forward like a jet. But unfortunately for the larger bird the raven like pokémon passed under a shaded cloud which heightened its speed and sent it bulleting forward until it came to a halting stop in front of the humble two story home that the twins called home. Zanna jumped off and patted the bird in thanks before it took off yet again. Evelyn landed beside her seconds later and hugged the Pidgeot before it too flew back to the forest.

Zanna smirked at her. "You think you'd give up by now sis, I mean really, when've you ever won…?" she giggled as they walked into the back door to find their lunch waiting for them at the table while their mother was washing dishes. Evelyn pouted crossing her arms as she climbed up into the chair and began to munch on her sandwich and sip her juice.

"Aw, I see you two have had another interesting day, did you make any new friends today?" her mother asked her two daughters. Zanna looked up mid bite and grinned, her bright white teeth shining.

"I met a really nice Pawniard and a small group of Nuzleaf's who all showed me this cool move called shadow claw! They could all use it really well too mommy!" she explained bouncing in her seat a bit. Evelyn shuddered a bit. She would never understand her sister's obsession with those creepy dark types, and those even creepier ghost types. They all made her skin crawl. She'd rather cuddle with a soft little Skitty or dance with the Gothita's. They were much cuddlier than a spooky little Duskull…

"I met a big clan of Ursaring and Teddiursa! They all looked really scary at first but one of the little Teddiursa came over and sniffed at me then the others all started to relax when he started to lick me! It was really cute mamma!" she squealed. Her mother's amused smile reached her soft brown eyes and she admired her daughter's abilities to bond almost instantly with pokémon in a way she could never understand.

Only their father ever seemed to do that and it was solely with Dragon types. He was always out training with them and had even incorporated their fire power into a way to make money. He operated a welding company in the nearby town that was very successful as of late. So much in fact that just before the twins were born they had made just enough money to build on the land he had inherited from his father after he passed. It was small but it was everything they wanted in a home. A bedroom for them and each of their girls, a spare room just in case family came into town, an office, a full kitchen with an attached cozy little dining area and a humble little living room where the girls played or watched movies when it was too rainy to go outside. They had even splurged and added a cellar and a small attic for storage purposes. It was everything they wanted and it was all theirs, what more could they ask for in life?

After the girls ate their lunch they went to their rooms for a mid-day nap and then they would resume their play outside; which they did, until they saw the sun starting to set below the tree line. Eve frowned as the dull grey light of twilight took over the forest.

"Zanna! It's getting dark and mommy will be mad if we miss dinner again!" she called over her tiny shoulder to her sister who was staring into the darkening forest. She blinked and seemed to be snapped out of a trance.

"Huh…? Um yeah… I guess so… come on, let's go…" she said as she started to walk towards the tree line. But something stopped her. She heard a pathetic wail pierce the air and she bolted towards it and just as Eve was about to run after her she heard a voice in the back of her mind calling to her.

'Help… somebody help!' it called. She looked around for the source than felt her tiny legs start running on their own. She decided to trust them and let them carry her.

She and Zanna dashed into the same clearing almost at the same time and they looked around wildly each being called by different sources. They saw three things all at once. The first was that somehow a large boulder had fallen on top of a tiny baby Ralts; second, a small Misdreavus had been caught in a ghost trap that was hurting her very much; and lastly a small boy who's dark grey hair shaded most of his face and a Bagon were trying to free the two pokémon from their situations.

Zanna rushed to the trap and shoved the boy out of the way from it her eyes dark as her hand became encased in a dark web of energy and started to work on the trap. Eve gently moved the Bagon away from the rock and her eyes glowed as she used a psychic power to levitate the boulder up high enough that Ralts could crawl out from it. When both pokémon were free the boy and tiny dragon pokémon stared at the girls in astonishment and confusion while the two grateful pokémon tackled and nuzzled into the twins.

The two seemed to acknowledge the boys presence at last and they turned to the slightly older boy with their icy blue eyes like daggers.

"Tell anyone what you just saw and you'll wish it had been you in that trap instead understand?" they asked in unison. The boy held up his arms helplessly but nodded.

"So… you two are… bonders yes…?" he asked slowly as if unsure that he was allowed to speak. Eve, who was definitely the more talkative of the two responded to him.

"Yeah, what of it…? You think we're weird like all the other little kids around here…?" she asked quietly. The boy quickly shook his head and the Bagon came up and nuzzled his hand softly.

"No! Absolutely not I mean… well I am too so… so I just… wanted to know if there were others like me…" he explained his quite voice almost un-heard by them. A single bright golden eye peeked out from his shaggy dark grey hair and he lifted his head so that his other just as luminous eye could be seen as well. Zanna held the Misdreavus closer but her tenseness was dissolving slowly to be replaced with subtle curiosity. Another pokémon bonder…? The books her father always read to them told them that the bloodline of bonders had nearly run completely dry within the last century, so there were very few left. What were the odds of four bonders living in the same area? Slim, very slim indeed.

Eve edged closer to him slowly. "What can you bond with…?" she asked the boy, the Ralts in her arms looking between them curiously.

"Um… well, you see… my father says that I shouldn't tell people about my bonding… but since you too are like me it's alright right? Ever since I was little all kinds of pokémon have been drawn to me, grass types, fire types, water, bug, steel, ice, dragon, everything. I don't have just one that I can bond with, it's just pokémon period that I bond with." He explained a small smile forming on his face.

The look of shock on Zanna's face was something even her twin had never seen before. Zanna stayed almost emotionless all day every day. But this was a special moment and at the time it was very expected. "I'm Wynne by the way." He said holding his hand out to them. Evelyn slowly reached forward and shook it.

"Evelyn… and the one behind me is my twin sister Suzanna, but she hates that name so just call her Zanna." She said introducing themselves. Zanna nodded at him slightly when his golden eyes slanted towards her.

"That Misdreavus seems to love you… I'd take it you are a ghost bonder then…? And you Evelyn I'd suppose are a psychic bonder due to the fact that Ralts is engrossed with you." Wynne reasoned. The twins nodded but Zanna added to it.

"Actually I can also bond with Dark types… and Eve can also bond with Normal types… Dad always said the purer ones blood the more types the person can bond with… our dad bonds but our mom has bonding blood… so we each got two types… you must be a pure blood if you can bond with anything." The girl's quiet voice stated. The boy's face turned into a small frown.

'So the quiet one is the smart one huh…? I'll have to be more cautious around her… or daddy will be mad at me.' Wynne thought in his head. He felt his Bagon tap his shoulder with its head and he looked back up at the twins who were turning to leave.

"Sorry, but we have to go now, our mom doesn't like us being out when it's dark out… Pidgeot!" Eve called to the air; a large jet like bird swooped down and she and the tiny Ralts leapt onto its back. Zanna silently did the same but a large Honchkrow who had one blind eye and a large scar across it swooped down and picked her up as her icy blue eyes never left the boy. When they disappeared over the tree line he shuttered before walking back to his cabin with Bagon.

When the two girls arrived back home their mother had a few words of scolding for them but when she saw the two injured pokémon in their arms she froze and her husband who had been sitting in his chair rushed forward.

"Where did you find these little ones…? Helen go get the potions from my cabinet." He ordered as he started to examine the two little pokémon. They had a few scratches here and there and Misdreavus was pretty drained but they would recover with a few days of rest. After all, they were still very young. Their mother let out her Blissey and had her heal up most of the injured pokémon's wounds and then lull them to sleep. Once they were both fast asleep they were allowed to sleep in the girls rooms until morning when they were to be released back into the forest. But of course that didn't happen… even when the girls tried to leave them the two little pokémon followed them right back to the house. And after a bit of talking with their parents about it and a lot of begging they were allowed to keep the little ones. Their father even gave them the choice of their own pokéballs. The two chose a simple pokéball but to be able to tell the difference between the two Evelyn ran into her room and came back out with two stickers she had bought at a craft store in town. She handed the black wing sticker to her sister and took the white one for herself.

"This way we can tell which one is which without having to open it!" she giggled as she stuck her sticker onto Ralts' pokéball. Zanna stared at it for a few seconds before also sticking it onto Misdreavus' pokéball. She shrank the ball and set it in her pocket as Misdreavus floated around her head happily. Zanna smiled slightly petting the ghost under her beads and her bright pink eyes closed happily as she snuggled closer to her new master.

'I promise I'll serve you well master…' the tiny ghost's voice told Zanna in her head. Zanna blinked in surprise at the ghost and she saw that Evelyn was making a similar face but at Ralts instead.

"Dad… can bonded pokémon talk to their masters…?" Zanna asked slowly. Her father nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking and stared at her.

"Y-yes they can… but not unless they have a very, very strong bond that takes decades to form… I myself can only speak with my Salamence and Flygon… can you hear them… both of you…?" he asked them quietly as if afraid someone would hear. When the two tiny girls nodded slowly they turned slowly back to their pokémon.

"It's like… they're connected with us in mind and body…" they spoke in unison. Their parents exchanged a glance but eventually decided it was due to the fact that the little ones had been saved and had quickly formed a deep bond with both of their daughters. But this seemed unnatural in many senses of the word. And the two agreed that they would never mention their daughters close bond with anyone outside the house, and instructed both of them to do the same. They agreed not wanting to be any more freakish than they already were.

So the two girls went about their normal daily routine for the next two years with two new exceptions, first being they trained with their pokémon every day and played with them as well, and the second is that they would always do so with their new found friend Wynne, or Fang as he had come to be known as to them. They had a lot of fun together, the three of them would always find new ways to challenge one another whether it be a race of sorts or a tree climbing contest, or mini pokémon battles, they would always play until the sun went down then the twins would always race back to their house on their birds and leave Fang to his own devices.

Well, that is, until the girls started school. When their parents told them they were being put into a private school that specialized in pokémon they were at first thrilled but then they realized it meant leaving Fang behind and it didn't sink well in their stomachs. When the day came that they had to tell Fang the bad news they were in for their own shock.

"You're going to enroll too?!" they exclaimed in unison. The grey haired boy and Bagon covered their ears before replying.

"Well, yeah kinda… I mean… my dad he's… he's kinda the headmaster so it would be hard not t-"the girls weren't listening anymore. They were passed out on the ground from shock. Fang went into panic mode as he ran to the creek to fish out the first water type he could find and ran back with a Marill in his hands. "Water gun please!" he squeaked. The water mouse complied until both girls sat up drenched. One icy blue eye glared at him from under a wet mess of black hair.

"You… will pay for this later Wynne." She hissed as she began to wring out her hair. Zanna hated being wet. At least while she was wearing clothes. If she was bathing or swimming it was fine, but just being drenched was something that ticked her off instantly. Evelyn however was over joyed as she danced around him giddily.

"Yaaaaay~~~ Fang's gonna be going to school with us!" she cheered as her Ralts also did a happy dance with her. Misdreavus floated around Fang's head to show her approval and Zanna remained wringing out her hair and grumbling to herself as the Marill skipped off happily. Zanna sighed and sat down on a rock to sun dry herself. She could barely handle her sister's enthusiasm as it was, she honestly didn't think she could handle going through classes with her as well. She prayed they ended up in different classes… although she wouldn't have minded sharing a class with Fang. At least he could be level headed about things. And his father was the headmaster? Just what kind of people were his parents any ways? Anytime they had brought them up he had always shied away. For the longest time she had thought they were dead and it wasn't until about a month ago she had found out that they were both very much alive but were both very busy people and often didn't have time to stay home.

Zanna frowned at the memory of him telling them all this. She didn't like the idea of him being all alone like that. But before she could bring it up he had seemed to guess what she was thinking.

'You don't have to worry about it Zan, I'm not really all that lonely anymore. Not since I caught Bagon at least, and now I have you two to keep me plenty entertained.' He had told her with that goofy grin on his face that always made her smile back, even if she was in a bad mood.

She smiled at the memory a bit and Fang saw the smile and chuckled a bit patting her on the shoulder. "Aww, Zan Zan's all smiley now! Is it because you're happy that you get to see me every day now…?" he grinned. She huffed and smacked his hand off her shoulder.

"Certainly not… you act like I'd even care if you weren't going…" she said crossing her arms and turning her face away from him. He grinned ear to ear his bright golden eyes shining.

"You're lying Zan Zan! Come on, admit you'd miss me!" he chuckled as he began to tickle her sides and she burst into hysterics trying to shove the larger boy off.

"N-Never! A-and s-stop c-c-calling me Zan Zan!" she hissed through her laughing fit. But he didn't let up, he just tickled her more and more until she and him couldn't breathe and Eve was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her black haired twin sat up and tried to compose herself by fixing her hair and trying to get it back into place. She left it in its normal spot covering her left eye completely and Fang shook his head before tucking the long strands of black hair behind her ear.

"Keep it like that. Let the world see that Suzanna Markson has two eyes, not just one." He laughed. She blushed slightly and huffed before the strand fell back into place on its own and he sighed turning to Eve who was still grinning. "And what are you smiling at Ches…?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you two flirt like children…" she giggled. They both turned scarlet and crimson hues and turned to her quickly.

"We soooooo do not!" Fang denied his words mashed together he was saying them so fast.

"And we ARE children in case you've forgotten! 5 year olds at that!" Zanna hissed. Eve giggled and ignored them skipping off towards the creek to skip stones along the part where it pooled. They both followed still both coming up with more and more excuses. None of which Eve or Ralts bought.

Zanna eventually regained her cool and followed after her sister issuing a challenge of who could skip the farthest. Which of course, as per usual, Fang won. With a sulking Zanna in tow Fang and Eve started to walk back to the house.

"So you and your father really just live in that big house out in the middle of the woods alone…?" she asked not trying to pry but honestly curious. He smiled a bit at the question and nodded.

"Yeah… Dad's always been an outdoors kind of guy. Which is why he built the school so remotely as well, and preserved most of the natural trees that existed in the area. He said when they were first building it he'd flinch every time they cut a tree down. It was funny as a kid but now I kinda see why. I mean look at this place!" he said motioning to the surrounding forest. The dark green leaves rustled just barley in the calming wind the blew above the canopy and pokémon of all shapes and sizes roamed them and went about their normal day as if the three were nothing more than pokémon themselves. Eve smiled and even Zanna found herself cracking a small smile at this.

"Yeah… I can see why…" they replied in unison without meaning to. They covered their mouths. They had been trying to break that habit as of late since it freaked most people out when they did it. But Fang chuckled a bit and ruffled their hair like a caring older brother would.

"You two should do that more often. It's cool when you do." He told them with his signature grin plastered on his face. They both looked at the ground when he did that trying to hide their own smiles. But of course that just made him grin all the more until they reached the edge of the woods then Fang stopped and Poochyena's ears perked as if they both heard something in the distance. Zanna looked back over her shoulder at him and Eve sighed.

"Your dads calling you home again isn't he…?" she sighed. He awkwardly nodded as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… sorry girls… maybe next time?" he offered as he turned to leave back into the forest. They both nodded slowly but he could see the sad look on their faces and felt guilty for always being so busy. He didn't dwell on it though, not like he could help who he was. He whistled for his Skarmory which swooped down and picked him up like he was no more than a mouse. The twins both turned back to their home and made their way up to the porch and in through the screen door which was always left unlocked for them. They found a note taped to the fridge.

'Girls, gone out shopping, be back by dinner, help yourself to a snack if you get hungry. –mom'

Evelyn sighed and tossed the note into the waste basket while Zanna opened the fridge and pulled out an apple to eat for herself and opened the block case mom kept in the fridge and pulled out a sour block for Misdreavus to eat. Eve rolled her eyes and went to her backpack to work on a project they had been assigned over the weekend. It was a research paper on how pokémon types matched up in battle. Which of course she already knew most of but when she drew out the net it was commonly associated with she paused noticing she was missing one link. She chewed on her eraser before asking her twin.

"Hey Zan, what are normal types weak against, I can't think of anything…" she called over the tv she was watching.

"Fighting types…" she responded as she flipped through the channels. Eve slapped a hand to her forehead for being so stupid. She scribbled the connection down and stared down at the complete satisfaction. Then she looked at the prompt sheet again and saw it had a bonus section.

'Name three type matchups where the result is completely ineffective.' It read.

She bit her eraser again thinking about it before she drew a small box under the chart that was titled Bonus. She knew that ground against flying was one. And that psychic against in dark was another but she couldn't for the life of her remember a third one. She looked over at Zanna about to ask again but the Misdreavus floating by her head brought it back in an instant.

She remembered one time when they had found two wild Eevee in the forest she had tried to use shadow ball on one of them but it just passed straight through the fluffy fox like it was nothing. She grinned and wrote in ghost against normal in the box and then bent down to get her colors out of her bag to decorate the chart.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for them until mother came back the car loaded with groceries. They helped bring as much of it in as possible but her Machamp ended up carrying most of it in with his four bulky arms. He never ceased to amaze the twins with how much he could carry. They even saw him hold up their fathers Steelix when dad had to polish his body for a big battle he had coming up. That alone had blown their minds with what pokémon were capable of.

Speaking of their father they heard the telltale roar and flap of wings from his Salamence outside signaling his arrival home. The two rushed outside to greet him. Eve jumped into his arms and Zanna calmly walked over to Salamence to greet the great dragon pokémon and check and see if it needed healing today. It didn't so she greeted her father and he ruffled her hair a bit with a grin. She frowned and put it back in place using her hands. She hated it when people did that.

It was just a normal day for them, sitting down at the table eating dinner, dad talking about how the factory was doing and bragging about how his Salamence's flamethrower still outmatched any of other dragon types, and mother asking them about their day which Eve would explain while Zanna would just nod her head in agreement as she did so. The only thing that set this day apart from any other was the knock that came at the door as they were finishing dinner. Their father cocked an eyebrow at it and went to answer it. Who stood at the other end shocked everyone in the house, but the twins more than anyone.

The tall dark grey haired man with the ever cool expression and steel grey eyes that were so like his sons looked directly into the deep green ones of their father. "Dr. Verdan, what are you doing here at this time of night…?" their father asked the principal. His gaze went from the sandy haired father to the two wide eyed twins behind him.

"I have come to speak about your two young daughter's sir. You see, I believe them to becoming overly friendly with my own young son, Wynne." He stated with his deep voice making the two cringe slightly.

Their father looked confused for a second before he clicked the gears together. "Ah, you mean Fang, that's what the girls tell me he likes to be called. But overly friendly you say? With all due respect sir I don't think children like them really mean any harm by making friends with your son…" he replied. The taller grey haired man shook his head.

"This is just it… my son is very important to me and I wish for him to focus on his studies more than he is now… and from observations I've taken since he met these two he has spent more time frolicking in the forest then he has doing his homework. As such his grades have been slipping and that is unacceptable in our house." He stated with a sudden cold attitude. Fathers eyes sharpened and his tone took on a slightly edgy tone.

"So what you're saying is that you don't want our kids to be friends because your boy got a B instead of his usual straight A's…?" he questioned. The steel man seemed unaffected by his change in tone and nodded.

"Precisely, I'm glad you understand sir. Well, now that that business is over with I would also like to ask of you a more… personal question regarding your children." His grey eyes seemed to sharpen on the two. "Or perhaps it is better to ask them personally. Evelyn, Suzanna, may I speak with you two?" he asked. Evelyn came forward straight away but Zanna hesitated. She didn't like the way Misdreavus was hiding behind her. But her mother pushed her forward and her father stepped aside begrudgingly. The man knelt down so he could look the two girls in the eyes. Ralts hid behind Eve her pink eyes watching the man with intensity as he brought his voice down to a whisper. "Is it true you two can hear the voices of your pokémon…?" he asked. They both froze their blue eyes wide at his question before they remembered that Fang had said his father was special like they were and they both slowly nodded. The two cowering pokémon peeked their heads out from behind their masters and watched the man with intensity in their pink eyes.

He however simply smiled and stood up slowly. "If that is infact the case, then I retract my previous statement about not wanting you two near my son… actually, I want to offer you two a special class that I put him in. It's to… develop your natural connection with pokémon." He explained. Eve's eyes lit up at the offer but Zanna still got the vibe he was planning something. He pulled out two pieces of paper from under his jacket and handed them to their father. "Those are the permission forms for the class, it is a very exclusive course so we try and be very professional about how we take in new students. If they agree to it please return those the next time they go to school." He stated simply before he turned to leave. Zanna however rushed after him her single visible blue eye almost glowing in the darkness of the night.

"Stop!" she called. The man paused and turned back to face her, A questioning look on his face. "You… you didn't hear about us from Fang… he already promised he wouldn't tell and since Misdreavus used her powers to bind that promise he can't break it… so how do you really know?" she questioned her eye glaring at him. A small smile formed across his lips but he didn't answer. Instead he was just teleported away leaving her standing in the clearing alone with her family watching from the front step. She grit her teeth and clenched her fist. She really didn't like this guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

School was a rather interesting experience for the twins right from the start. The classes were pretty normal for them, most of the students were nice, although how each twin treated them was another story. Eve like to make friends with everyone straight away and was pretty much the most popular kindergartener within the first month of school. While Zanna chose to sit in the back and quietly observe from afar. She only really ever talked with Fang and only spoke in class when someone directly asked her a question. It concerned the teachers a bit but when they called home about it her parents just told them that that was just the way she was.

But after the little visit from the principal that night the two did infact enter the special class, Zanna more to find out more about the principals intentions than to connect better with her pokémon but they both joined all the same. And he had been right when he said it was an exclusive class. Other than the twins and fang there were only ten other students in the class. All of them bonders but in different ways and all much weaker than the twins and Fang. But Zanna did find herself opening up to these kids a bit easier than the normal students of the school. They even formed a small study group and a particularly smart older girl (the twins were the youngest in the group, the oldest being a flame headed highschool level boy named Alder) by the name of Cynthia was the first to approach Zanna and basically peel her open like a banana.

"Hey, Suzanna was it…?" she questioned on the twins first day of the special class. A single blue eye looked up and met her smiling green ones. Her bright blonde hair that was tied back in a long ponytail made Zanna think she was the preppy type. She didn't like Preps.

"Zanna…" she muttered without paying the girl much attention and instead focused on her assignment.

"Zanna then, I see you're a ghost type bonder! That's really cool, you know my Gabite packs a wicked crunch attack, maybe we could battle sometime?" she offered with a small smile. Zanna's eyes shifted up slightly to meet hers. No one had ever offered to battle her before. Or even really talked to her. she eyed the Gabite that stood beside her desk. It seemed both strong and content as it stood next to her owner. Zanna nodded slightly and scribbled down her last answer on the sheet.

"That sounds fun…" she muttered, her quiet voice barley reaching the middle school level girl. She rolled her eyes a bit.

"You're as quiet as Red over there! I swear that boy never talks…" she said waving her hand over at a boy who wore a red cap and who was stroking a bright yellow Pikachu that sat on his shoulder. She could tell just at a glance that he was the type to bond with every type like Fang, but again, it was on a much lower level. A bouncy blonde girl in a big straw hat danced around him happily chatting away while a cute female Pikachu resting on her shoulder. Zanna couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight of the obvious childhood friends.

"He seems… friendlier than I do though… yes?" she asked. Cynthia beamed when the girl finally said a full audible sentence.

"Yes, but only around Yellow, or his friends Blue and Green, yes I know, odd that they all have colors for names but I guess that that's just the way that they work!~" she chimed happily. A boy who reminded her a lot of Fang came up behind Cynthia came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cynthia, slow down, you're intimidating the poor girl." He chuckled. "Please excuse my friend here, she can be a bit too energetic at times. My name is Steven by the way, I believe you're friends with my little cousin Fang." He said holding out his hand in greeting for her. she shook it carefully taking into consideration he was Fangs cousin and she didn't want to be rude.

"Zanna… and it isn't much of an issue… I'm used to my twin doing the same." She explained casting her glance over at the white haired girl who was speaking with a light blue haired boy who looked the same age as Steven and Cynthia, she was pretty sure his name was Wallace, and a brunette who kept her hair in pigtails and had wild sapphire blue eyes, May or something like that. Cynthia looked between the two of them and stroked her chin in thought.

"That's so weird… you two have identical faces and body types and yet your hair is so polar opposite… does she dye hers like that?" she asked. Zanna shook her head and Cynthia pondered it more effectively shutting her up. She looked up to Steven again and saw a small Riolu pop it's head out from his side. She nodded.

"So you are a steel type bonder… interesting…" she muttered turning back to Misdreavus and petting her head gently. The blue eyed Greynette nodded.

"Yes… although I only just recently got this Riolu… I found him as an egg in the middle of a cave that I explore often to train my Metang. He hatched just last week although I can already feel our bond deepening." He explained a bit of pride in his voice. The timid red eyes of the aura pokémon watched her carefully. She blinked and reached into her back and pulled out a small sack. She produced a yellow Poffin from it and handed offered it to the puppy like pokémon. He sniffed it and then swiped it quickly and devoured it. She let a small smile cross her face as he stared in astonishment. "He wouldn't eat any of the yellow pokeblocks I tried to give him! What are those?" he asked looking at the cookie type treat. She fished out another yellow one and handed it to the small pokémon.

"Poffins… They're from the Sinnoh region where Riolu's are native so I figured it would like these better than pokeblocks which are from Hoenn." She explained her naturally quiet voice even quieter. He blinked in disbelief that he hadn't known that and the five year old in front of him had. Cynthia nudged him grinning a bit.

"You just got out witted by a kindergartner Mr. big bad sixth grader." She snickered. He blushed slightly and huffed.

"I-I totally knew that…! But um… for the record how do you make poffins?" he asked in a whisper. Zanna smiled a bit and pulled out a book she had taken from the library and handed it to him. 'Poffin making for Dummy's' he groaned as he read the title and tossed it into his bag before anyone else could see it. Riolu meanwhile was pulling on the skirt of Zanna's uniform asking for another which she gladly gave since Misdreavus preferred pokeblocks over poffins and she had an abundance of them as a result. She handed the bag to Steven instead.

"Here, to hold him off until you learn to make them on your own… oh, and I would suggest using Aspear berries, the make the best sour poffins." She added as he took the sack.

"T-thank you…" he said slipping it into his bag with the book. Riolu seemed full and content now but he nuzzled Zanna in thanks and she smiled patting aura pokémon's head gently.

"You're welcome little guy." She mused as she tucked her black hair behind her ear revealing both her eyes for the first time. The similarity between her and her sister was uncanny like that and Cynthia burst from the overload of cuteness she gave off. She glomped and hugged the much smaller girl so tightly Misdreavus panicked thinking her master was being attacked and blew Cynthia into a wall using Confusion. Zanna regained her breath and quickly ran to help the older girl and apologize.

"I'm so sorry! Misdreavus is just really over protective and…!" but she stopped when she realized the blonde was laughing hysterically. Her green eyes sharpened and she stood up an energetic fiery passion surrounding her.

"Such power in such a young pokémon…! I must battle her…!" she raved. Steven held her back by her shoulders while Zanna backed away slowly Misdreavus hiding behind her timidly thinking the blonde was upset with her for slamming her into the wall.

May beamed ear to ear a Torchic bouncing up and down happily at her side. "Man your sister must be something else if she got Cynthia's blood boiling." She commented to the white haired twin at her side. Eve sighed and nodded Ralts shaking her head as she watched the Fang child's cousin try and prevent the Blonde from challenging her master's sister outright.

Fang watched the scene with amusement in his ice blue eyes and it was only broken when his father entered the room and he quickly shifted back into an emotionless drone. Dr. Verdan introduced the two new students that were joining the class and then a man with long light green hair that seemed way too fluffy to be natural walked in behind him. Eve noticed with a shift in her stomach that he had a mechanical red eye that made him look like some kind of cyborg. The principal introduced him as their teacher Mr. Harmonia. She absently wondered why he looked so familiar but her question came when he locked eyes with a boy her age in the front seat who looked to be his small clone, minus the creepy red eye, both of his were a light blue color. She figured they were another father son combo. Which was confirmed when roll was called and he was listed as N Harmonia. Zanna wondered with out of character curiosity what the N stood for. But it didn't really matter. She listened to the rest of the names until she had the full list of students memorized.

There was of course her and Eve, Cynthia, Steven, Wallace, May, Red, and Yellow. Then there was N, Alder, some big purple haired girl with an Axew named Iris, and lastly there was a Kid named Lance who was absent. But only seconds after being counted that there was a knock at the window and the teacher looked over to see a red headed teenager on the back of a Dragonite flying just ourside the window. She noticed Iris swooned a bit over the big dragon as the teacher opened the window to let the teen in. "Late again I see Mr. Dracious." He commented as the red head returned the dragon to its pokéball. He turned and grinned at the older greenhaired man.

"Aren't I always anyways Ghetsis…?" he hummed with a sly smirk. The teacher rubbed his temples as he addressed the arrogant boy.

"I have told you a thousand times boy, here you address me as Mr. Harmonia and nothing else!" he retorted. The red head waved his hand as if to wave off the teacher's sharp comment.

"Yeah yeah, don't you have a job to do?" he questioned as he took his seat in the very back next to Zanna as fate would have it. She smiled a bit at this. She liked the way this kid obviously didn't give a flying Hoothoot. It amused her.

And that's how most of their days went. Cynthia would spend most of the class trying to break Zanna out of her shell while Steven would attempt to calm her, Lance would be sound asleep through most of it which Ghetsis constantly gave him detention for. Fang would always be stiff as a board when his father came in but relax and socialize like normal when he was gone, and everyone generally treated the twins just like any other class mates. That is, up until later that year when Cynthia finally talked Zanna into having a match against her. They stood on opposite ends of one of the school's many training fields and Zanna sighed as she sent Misdreavus forward and Cynthia of course chose her beloved Gabite.

Zanna rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Are you sure you want to do this Cynthia?" she asked from across that battle field. Cynthia's green eyes burned with passion for the battle ahead and she grinned.

"Of course I do! I've been looking forward to this day since your Misdreavus threw me into a wall with the force of a full grown Throh!" she stated with a challenging finger. "Now no more talking! Steven, you judge!" she commanded. The grey haired boy sighed and stepped forward.

"Each trainer is allowed one pokémon each and the battle shall be over when one or both are unable to battle or a trainer surrenders. Begin." He stated lowering his hand to start the match. Cynthia took the first move.

"Gabite, Quick Attack!" she ordered. The dragon type launched forward at the floating spirit pokémon but the attack just went straight through her. Zanna sighed and shook her head.

"Cynthia… normal type moves won't work on my ghost type." She commented before establishing her mental connection with Misdreavus and ordering her to use double team. The ghost type produced dozens of clones around the Gabite who looked around confused at the sight.

"Don't let that fool you Gabite! Use Dragon pulse through the ground to eliminate all the fakes!" she commanded. The land shark did just that launching a ball of swirling green power at the ground sending shock waves of rubble flying at the clones and making them disappear one by one. But when they'd all gone he looked confused. Where was the real pokémon? Cynthia saw it just a moment too late. Misdreavus popped out of her shadow and delivered a powerful shadow ball right in Gabite's soft spot, A move that would have completely knocked it out a few months ago. But they had trained long and hard for this day and she wouldn't be taken down that easy. By now a few students had seen the ongoing battle and walked over to watch.

Eve, who sat in between Wallace and May watched her sister with growing anxiety. She wasn't calling any moves aloud which means she was using her link to command Misdreavus. A link normal people didn't have with their pokémon, or even their fellow bonders with the exception of Fang. She worried her sister would blow their secret just from this.

"You're pretty good for a six year old you know!" Cynthia called as Gabite stood back up. "But I do love a good challenge!" she added. "Gabite, use quick attack again!" she ordered. Zanna sighed at her friend's error but through Misdreavus she saw an ulterior motive behind the move and waited patiently. When Gabite was behind her and Cynthia opened her mouth to call out the move that probably would have ended the battle give the type advantage Misdreavus' eyes glowed blue and Gabite froze in place frozen by the psychic energy.

'Psychic.' She silently commanded. Misdreavus plowed the land Shark into the ground with the force of a charging Rypherior. Leaving the dragon type unconscious in a small crater. Misdreavus floated back to her side and the girl petted her gently thanking her for the effort it took to use that last move.

Cynthia rushed to her partner too shocked to comment on the power that had been displayed. She brought out a pokéball and let out a Chansey from it, her Happiny having evolved recently. The nurse pokémon used softboiled on the KO'd dragon and Cynthia sighed in relief as she opened her eyes and pushed herself up the majority of her damage gone. Cynthia turned to her opponent and smiled a bit.

"Thank you… for battling me seriously." She said with a bow. But Zanna could see she looked hollow after the defeat. She stepped forward her blue eyes worried.

"Cynthia, I'm sorry, I just didn't want Misdreavus to get hurt and…-" the blonde held up her hand and shook her head.

"Don't apologize, I asked you to battle me, knowing full well what that meant. I'm not mad at you for winning, just shocked at your power." She explained. Zanna bit her lip slightly and looked down at the ground her partner doing the same. Cynthia looked up to see the bright blue sky and the sun just starting to peek out from behind a passing cloud. "Hey, promise me something kid." She said without looking down at her. Zanna looked up. "When we get older… and we're both real trainers, you and I will have a real battle. One to make all the people across the world shake in anticipation… okay?" she asked looking down at the younger girl with a classy smirk plastered on her face. Zanna beamed at her and shook her hand.

"Deal!" she agreed with Misdreavus doing a mid-air loop of joy. Gabite crossed her arms looking satisfied with this agreement and then chaos broke out when their little bubble of peace was broke by a crowd of people cheering. Zanna looked over startled by the noise to see a large crowd of students watching from the sidelines and cheering them on. She flushed from head to toe. "We-were they all watching that?!" she squealed hiding behind her hair. Cynthia grinned again.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" She responded as the students all surrounded them asking question after question. All of which Cynthia answered while Zanna just sunk more and more into her shell. She really didn't like crowds.

Summer came and for the twins that meant three whole months of battle practice and peaceful walks through the forest with Fang and his Bagon or Poochyena beside him. Eve noticed for the first time that he had two pokémon instead of just one. She blinked and brought this up one day while they were sitting by the lake shore skipping stones across its surface and watching the Magikarp and Feebas swim just under its crystal clear surface.

"Hey Fang… how did you convince your dad to let you keep two pokémon…?" she asked her blue eyes never leaving the surface of the lake. Said grey haired boy nearly took out a magikarp with the stone he threw when she asked it and Zanna blinked looking over from the tree she and Misdreavus were reading under.

"W-well… I uh… my dad… when it comes to pokémon he is very accepting of me keeping pokémon… he says it will strengthen my bonds or something…" he explained as he searched for another smooth stone to throw. Eve huffed and folded her arms over her bent knees resting her chin on top of it, beside her Ralts lay back with her hands behind her head peacefully watching the clouds.

"Our parents were against us even keeping Ralts and Misdreavus… up until we told them about our bond and how we saved them. I don't think they'd ever let us keep any more until we were older… maybe even not until we were out on our journey's!" she sighed. Zanna's eyes went back down to her book.

"Perhaps it is for the best… I'm fine with just Misdreavus right now…" she murmured. Eve sat up tsking impatiently.

"Well that's you! I love Ralts and all, but I would LOVE to have an entire team of friends with me…!" she whined. Zanna rolled her eyes and resumed reading. But her sister's whiney attitude irked her too much to concentrate. "I mean seriously! I'm waaaay mature for a six year old…! I think I could take care of two or three pokémon at once!" she exclaimed. Fang chuckled and skipped a stone with a flick of his wrist. It skipped seven times and then sank to the bottom.

"I'm sure you will make a wonderful trainer Eve… but you know the law. Trainers must be atleast ten years of age, and have passed all of their trainer school qualifications before they can apply for a training license." He mused as he looked around for another rock. His Bagon came over with a pile of smooth stones in his arms and he smiled at the small dragon. "Why thank you Bagon, that was nice of you." He said petting the rock like head of the pokémon when he dropped the stones at his Master's feet.

Zanna rested her chin in her hand and nodded. "Yeah Eve, you know mom and dad are strict about that kinda stuff. Besides, half the time I'm the one who ends up feeding Ralts and Misdreavus when you forget." She noted. Eve looked like she'd blow a gasket at any moment as she stood up her white hair splaying out as she did so.

"Hey! I do not forget! I just… get distracted is all!" she stated in an attempt to defend herself. Zanna's blue eye peeked out behind her veil of black hair.

"Tell that to Ralts who went an entire day without food before she went begging to me for my sandwich during lunch." She retorted. Ralts looked down seemingly ashamed that she had had to do that. Eve's top exploded at that point.

"You know what?! Let's settle this with a battle!" she roared. Fang saw the starts of another fight between the two as they both stood quickly glaring at one another while their pokémon retracted a bit from the sudden tension. He stood between them and put his hand on both of their shoulders.

"Both of you calm down already… it doesn't matter anyways because neither of you can get your licenses for another four years, by which you'll be ten and have completed your full courses at the academy." He reasoned. "A lot can happen in four years you know. For example, four years ago both of you were drooling toddlers. Now you're squabbling children." He snickered. They both glared at him identical blue eyes giving him chills. "Okay, bad example…" he said scratching the back of his head. Zanna seemed to calm at that and smiled a bit. Her gaze went to her mirrored image and it turned into a smirk.

"Okay then Eve, I'll make a bet with you… when we both are a lot older and we both have a full party of pokémon we'll battle. And if I win you admit that I'm the stronger more responsible one and you listen to me from then on. If I lose… well the opposite will be true." She said offering out her hand. Her twin grinned as Ralts came up beside her and held out a hand to the opposing Misdreavus. Misdreavus formed a hand out of shadow and shook the outstretched hand of her adopted sister just as their masters did.

"It's a deal" she responded. Fang sighed and blew a strand of his grey hair out of his face.

"You both are such kids sometimes…" he sighed. He blinked for a moment and faceplamed realizing he had just used the annoyingly energetic dragon trainer in training's favorite line. "Oh god… im turning into Iris…" he groaned. Eve snickered and picked up Bagon and tried putting him onto of Fangs head.

"Is Bagon gonna start popping out of your hair next~?" she giggled. He hissed and snatched his confused pokémon away from her.

"No he will not! He's way too big for that unlike that runt Axew she carries around!" he whined. The tree branches above him rustled and suddenly just said dark skinned purple haired girl hung upside down infront of him with said tiny Axew in her arms.

"I'm sorry WYNNE, I don't think I heard you right… did you just call my Axew a runt…?" she snarled her pink/red eyes glaring at him. He froze up and scratched his head.

"N-no…! Of course I didn't Iris…! He's um… very young is all…!" he corrected himself. Behind the tree Steven and Cynthia appeared bushels of apples in their arms.

"Getting yourself picked on by a kindergardner again are you little cousin…?" he chuckled. Fang fumed and was tempted to kick the offending older family member. Zanna looked at them all confused as the rest of their special class followed in behind them, each with armfuls or baskets of food.

"Where did you all come from?!" she exclaimed. May hung upside down from the branch directly infront of her grinning with her tiny fang like tooth sticking out slightly from it.

"Iris and I caught ya comin into the woods earlier since we all come out here to play a lot and we followed ya here!" she explained as her Torchic bounced up and down puffing out its feathers in an attempt to get her down from the tree. Zanna stared at her with a blank emotionless expression.

"You all… live near here?!" Eve exclaimed as she watched the group lay down blankets and the food. Cynthia grinned up at the white haired twin.

"But of course! Where else would bonders live but the place containing the most pokémon?! It doesn't feel right otherwise!" she explained as she slapped her Gabite's jaw when she reached for a pie that they had brought. "No, wait until I serve you a slice." She scolded. The Gabite looked at the ground and crossed its arms. Steven sat down next to her his Riolu riding on the back of his Larion beside him. Misdreavus floated over with Ralts right beside her as they had both taken to the Riolu like a baby brother. Zanna brushed past Iris and May like they were cardboard cut outs and went straight over to the very large blanket everyone sat around. Yellow was trying to get Red to try some viridian forest cake she had made and said red hatted boy was pushing away the cake which looked like mud and berries stacked together away. N was setting out bowls of pokémon food for various wild pokémon that had gathered at the presence of so many bonders in one area, and she watched as Lance let out his Dragonite, Salamence, and Altaria so that they could enjoy the festivities. Iris seemed to teleport to the strong dragon types and was fawning over them as Lance went to eat.

Zanna sighed and sat down beside Cynthia who passed her a plate of pie. Her only visible blue eye looked up at her green ones. "It's an old family recipe my grandma taught me, Pecha berry Pie!" she hummed as she gave a slice to her Gabite who scarfed it down like, well a shark. Zanna carefully picked at it not being too fond of overly sweet things and took a small bite to test it. her eyes widened and her face puckered like crazy as she reached for something to drink. "With just a hiiiiiint of Aspear berry for kick~" Cynthia added like an after thought. Zanna glared daggers at her after chugging a glass of water.

Eve was rolling on the grass from laughter at her Sister's mistake and Zanna's cold glare shifted to her look alike. She picked up the pie and calmly walked over to the laughing girl. Everyone watched with curiosity and then stunned shock as the normally calm, cool, and reserved twin shoved the pie in her sister's face and burst into a fit of giggles. Then Red started to chuckle too and everyone stared at him in shock as well. He blinked.

"What…? It's funny…" he stated simply. Soon after that everyone burst into laughter, even Eve who was still covered in pie. Atleast until she got some in her mouth and she puckered her face like a gulpin and everyone laughed even harder. Moral of the story, it's always the quiet kids…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Kirlia, use Confusion on Lilligant!"

"Misdreavus you use Shadow ball on Pignite!"

The twins stood side by side on one end of the battle field while their teacher Ghetsis stood at the opposite end trying to gain control over the battle that was quickly going downhill for him. He was already out one set of two which meant that these two who were barley on their feet now were his last chance.

"Dodge it both of you and then…!" but he was cut off by the sound of his two pokémon getting hit dead on and slamming into the concrete wall of the battle arena unconscious in an instant. He looked at the twins slowly and smiled ever so slightly.

"You two have come a long way since you first entered this school… and to challenge me to a graduation battle on your tenth birthday… and then blow me away like I'm the student and you're the teachers! Well done both of you, you pass." He chuckled as he returned the two fainted pokémon to their pokéballs and turned to face the set of twins. Eve looked over joyed at their victory and was embracing her Kirlia in a bone crushing hug, which the emotion pokémon took happily. While the black haired girl simply patted her Misdreavus' head and thanked her for her hard work. He chuckled at their contrasting personalities and handed them both a box. They're eyes widened as they took them and slowly opened them, inside was their training license, five pokéballs, and a national pokédex for each of them with a built in C-gear with all the upgrades and app's they would need. Behind them Fang and the Principal approached. Zanna tensed reflexively but Eve was not bothered by it, having dismissed the incident long ago.

"You two performed wonderfully, and with this win you both graduate the academy with full honors, and more thanks to your diligence in this special class of ours. I'm sure your older class mates will be proud of you." The man hummed as his son beside him nodded, his eyes giving away his pride for the two. "And of course, as per our tradition here at Arceus Academy the two of you will be allowed to select a starter pokémon from our nursery." He added. Eve's eyes lit up. Zanna knew she had been fawning over getting a second pokémon for ages but their parents had set the rule that they couldn't until they were fully licensed and of age. Now they were both and the thought made her heart skip a beat.

Ghetsis lead them into the room that held both eggs and tiny newly hatched pokémon of all shapes and types, of course they were all basic starter pokémon of either grass, water, or fire but the selection was still enough to make their heads spin.

"Oh my gosh… I don't know which one to choose…! Zanna, which are you getting?" she asked her twin. Zanna looked down at the small pokémon as they all played together innocently bliss to the world outside. None of them however seemed to catch her eye.

"I don't know… all of them look like they could grow to be quite fearsome pokémon… but… I'm not feeling a bond with any of them…" she murmered. She didn't like talking a lot around the principal. But her eyes went to the shelves of eggs that were being incubated and her eyes caught on a peculiar all black one. She had never seen an egg like that in any of her books. At the same time Eve's eyes caught an egg very close to the one her sister was eyeing that was completely pink. They both started to gravitate towards the eggs without realizing it. The teachers caught this action and exchanged glances.

"Do you two take a fancy to any of those eggs instead…?" Ghetsis asked. Zanna brought her hand up to the glass and the black egg glowed in response. She retracted her hand in shock having felt a powerful pulse of energy from it. But it hadn't hurt her. No... it felt like, it called out to her. Eve placed her hand on the glass separating her and the pink egg and it moved, and when it did she heard a voice in her head, telling her hello. She smiled at it and kept her fingers pressed to the glass softly. The twins both turned to the teachers and spoke in unison.

"We'll take these two." They replied. Ghetsis smiled and reached to the shelf for the incubator keys while the principal eyed them suspiciously.

"We found those two eggs in the ruins of the old Kanto labs… even Wynne is not sure what they hold… are you two sure that you want them?" he asked. Two sets of identical blue eyes met his steel grey ones and they nodded. A small graced the older man's face as Ghetsis opened the incubator and handed the eggs gently to each twin.

"There you are… just let me go get portable incubators for them and you two can-" his sentence was cut off when each egg was surrounded by a pulsing light and waves of intense psychic energy created a miniature storm inside the nursery that had all the baby pokémon shaking in fright and calling out desperately. Fang reached over to the control panel as he fought the torrents of energy and pressed a button that sealed the twins in a bubble of energy to confine the hurricane. The group watched as the glowing resided and the energy bubble burst with light before leaving the twins with their eyes shut tight and holding two tiny pokémon close to their chests as if to protect them from the storm they had created.

When they realized that it had gone they opened their eyes slowly to behold what they now held in their arms. Two tiny forms shook and trembled with wide eyes as they watched their new masters with anticipation. Both twins held back their gasps as the recognition of an ancient legendary pokémon hit them in the face. What had hatched from the eggs were Mews! Two tiny, helpless baby Mews! A pokémon that was not only genderless but thought not to reproduce at all! But the one Zanna held was different from what the books had shown her. Its fur was as black as night and its eyes were a soft pink color that watched her with curiosity. She held it back a little to examine it.

"Mew…?" she questioned aloud. The tiny black furred creature's tail came up into its arms and it brought it forward to touch her forehead.

"Yes master?" its tiny frail voice asked her. Eve had the same puzzled look on her face as her sister as she examined the pink legendary pokémon.

"I thought Mew's couldn't breed… how'd we get Mew eggs if Mew's can't breed?" she asked Ghetsis. But the green haired Teacher was staring at them far too dumbfounded to speak. Fang's complexion had shattered as he fell to his knees when he saw the two pokémon. And his father was watching the scene with a knowing eye.

"They say that the labs were destroyed because some scientists there were trying to genetically replicate a Mew… however their efforts were supposedly only on the creation on the pokémon that came to called Mewtwo… it looks like they succeeded in making two eggs as well." He noted as he walked towards the two. He knelt down and offered out his hand to the frail pink pokémon that sat in Evelyn's lap but it trembled sensing something she didn't and disappeared from sight. He blinked in surprise. "So they can make themselves invisible… what an astonishing ability…" he murmured. Eve wrapped her arms tighter around the tiny form defensively scooted back from the principal slightly. She didn't want anyone near this special little pokémon. Especially not when they had that look in their eyes. Zanna seemed to hide the pokémon inside her open jacket and the principal caught sight of it quickly.

"And yours Ms. Suzanna… I have never heard of a Mew being born with black for and pink eyes… perhaps a sign of a genetic defect…?" he asked standing and walking over to her. Her blue eyes glared at him and her voice was double toned when she spoke.

"He is not defective!" she roared. She blinked and caught herself as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I… I think we had best be going headmaster… after all we leave first thing in the morning and we should be well rested." She said as she took quickly and grabbed her sister by her sleeve pulling her up with her and dragging her out of the room, Kirlia and Misdreavus following closely behind. Fang shook himself out of it and followed them without a single glance back at his father. The twins collected their school bags from the floor of the battle arena and gently hid the newly hatched mews inside them before bursting out of the school and whistling for their birds which swooped down and scooped them up. Fang followed on his Skarmory but none of them spoke until they were in the house and all the doors and windows were locked tight.

"What happened back there?!" the silver haired boy exclaimed, his Poochyena jumping up on the table where their bags lay to sniff at the new pokémon. The twins turned to face him and spoke in panicked unison.

"We don't know! They just hatched and then we just felt the need to protect them and then your dad was looking at them weird so we just ran for it…!" they explained. He blinked and held up a hand rubbing his head.

"Whoa whoa there you two, slow it down, the twin talk is only cool when I can understand what you're saying…" he stated. They both took a breath and took turns talking this time.

"We heard their voices."

"From inside their eggs,"

"But when we tried to touch them,"

"They started to hatch!"

"And when powerful psychic pokémon hatch they release huge amounts of energy!"

"Which is only amplified because they're Mews!"

"So then your dad saw them,"

"And he hawked them like they were meat!"

"So we felt the need to get out of there fast,"

"And we did! And now here we are!" Eve finished.

He processed it all slowly and nodded stroking his chin in thought. "How odd… the eggs never showed any sign of life when we handled them… and I couldn't sense the faintest of presences when I tried to talk with them… just two tiny little heart beats… that's it. so we just kept them in the incubation center to see if they'd hatch on their own… which they didn't until you two came along." He explained. "They must have been waiting for you…"

The twins exchanged a look and then turned back to face the bags where they knew the Mew's were hiding. They walked towards them and opened the flaps slightly. A pink bullet came out and tackled Eve sending her flying backwards as the tiny Mew nuzzled her.

"Master! It was so scary! That man was so scary! Promise me you'll never make me see him again…!" it whined. Fang blinked in astonishment.

"It has telepathy?!" he exclaimed. A tiny black tail came across his shoulder as Zanna's sniffed him and then stared into his eyes with an intense glowing gaze. When it was satisfied it floated away and hovered over Zanna.

"Of course we have Telepathy… we are psychic you know…" it announced. Zanna reached her hand up and gently brought the tiny pokémon to eyelevel with her.

"Maybe you should stick to just talking with us… most people would freak if they knew you two could talk…" she explained. "Or that you're Mews…" she added.

The pink one floated up to look her in the eye. "Why?" it asked. Zanna blinked and pushed the floating creature towards Eve who caught it and held it in her arms.

"Because… you two are very special rare pokémon… and mean people would try and take you from us." Eve explained to the newly hatched infant.

"Ohhhh… so… we should hide?" it asked looking up at her. Eve looked up at her sister and they shared a glance of uncertainty before she responded to the bundle of pink fur.

"I think that'd be kinda hard for you… I mean, you can't live in a pokéball… but if we let you out there's always the risk of someone seeing you." She reasoned Zanna nodded in agreement. Her black furred one however gave her a confused look.

"But master… we can transform." It told her. She blinked in surprise at the little one and it flew out of her hands towards the Poochyena and in a small glow there were two of the grey and black furred pokémon standing beside each other. Fang's Poochyena stared at the copycat in confusion. The look alike padded over to Zanna again wagging its tail. "See? Now I'm a Poochyena!" it declared. She picked it up to examine it. It wasn't an Illousion like N's Zorua used to trick them with, nor was it squishy and fake feeling like a ditto was when it transformed. It was a real Poochyena.

"What they said about Mew's containing DNA of all pokémon must have been true…" she muttered as she stroked the fur of the puppy like pokémon. It glowed again jumped out of her arms transforming into a large Aggron. "And it isn't just pokémon they've seen either…!" she added. "Transform back though, my house can't take the weight of a full grown Aggron for long." She commented. The black puffball reappeared and floated into its master's arms.

"See, no need to worry!" Eve's hummed. Zanna shuddered remembering a certain prissy bluenette in her class had like to use that praise a lot... and it usually ended in disaster right afterwards.

"Don't say that, and there is ALWAYS something to worry about…" she explained. "But this is good… while you're traveling with us you should disguise yourself as a single pokémon though. And nothing too rare." Zanna explained.

"Eve nodded in agreement. "And you have to keep that disguise up all the time. Unless we're completely alone." She added. The two Mew floated beside one another and thought about it. The pink one snapped its fingers and then transformed into a brown fox like pokémon whose scruff puffed out and its tail wagged back and forth mischievously.

"How an Eevee?" it offered. Eve squealed and picked up the fluffy little pokémon smothering it in a hug.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" she exclaimed. Eve had always had a thing for the little fox pokémon. An obsession almost. The black furred Mew tugged on Zanna's jacket and then transformed into a matching pokémon and rubbed against her mewling softly. Zanna's face blushed slightly as she picked it up with her face still emotionless and rubbed it against her cheek.

"I… also approve of this form." She muttered. Fang chuckled at the black haired twin's reaction and picked up his Poochyena to pet.

"Well that's settled then… but the question is, do you two want to tell your parents the truth?" he asked. Both twins froze like ice sculptures. What would happen if their mother found out they were keeping such a rare pokémon secret from her…? Under her own roof… even if it was only briefly. They both shuddered and nodded.

"We'll tell them… but no one else. Not even Cynthia." They told him. He nodded in confirmation.

"And of course my father and Ghetsis will keep this a secret as well. So that the four of you will be safe. Oh, sorry, six." He added when Kirlia and Misdreavus glared at him. Said pokémon floated over to greet their new companions properly. The Mew's transformed back and floated around the pokémon sniffing them curiously.

"You both have a very strong connection with Master…" they announced in unison. Kirlia giggled and Misdreavus smiled at the two pokémon softly. Zanna and Eve gave similar reactions until they heard a car pull up in the drive way and then the garage door open.

"Crap! Mom's home early…! You two, In the bags!" Eve ordered opening the back packs. The two legendary pokémon flew into them just as the three humans all sat down at the table quickly trying to pull out snacks so it looked like they had been eating. The door leading to the garage flew open and their mother stood there grinning with her Blissey standing behind her.

"I heard you two passed your exam today!" she sang happily. "You know what that means!" she added as she stepped aside and Blissey held up a large cake with the words "Congratulations Eve and Zanna!" scrawled across it in icing. The twins sighed in relief as Blissey set it down in front of them. "Ohhhhh! I'm just so proud of you two…!" she mused grabbing her daughters and pulling them into a tight hug. They heard a flap of wings outside and they knew their Father was home as well. However, he didn't even bother with the garage and just burst through the window scattering the glass everywhere, Kirlia put a field up so none of them would get in them or the cake.

"Blaine! How many times do I have to tell you to use the door?!" his wife scolded. He however didn't care and just hugged his girls in a suffocating hug.

"I'm so proud of you two! Taking down that Ghetsis character in less than fifteen minutes! That beats my record during my graduation exam!" he exclaimed with his booming voice. Outside Salamence gave a roar of approval. The twins both blushed and thanked them for the compliments. But then the question was asked.

"So where are these new pokémon of yours…?" their mother asked. Fang and the girls all froze momentarily before Eve started to explain.

"Well… um… you see… about that…" she started. But a little pink nose popped up over the side of the table and sniffed at the cake. A black tail following it until both tiny creatures were sniffing at the cake. Zanna noticed and her eyes flicked to the scene in horror. If their parents saw them before they could explain it could end badly. She sent the silent order to Misdreavus who air tackled them both under the table just as her father turned around to see what she was staring at. When he saw nothing he inquired to his daughter about it.

"What are you staring at Zanna…?"

"Nothing…! Well… that's… better saved for after we explain…" she murmured. He raised an eyebrow at her but dismissed it and listened to his other daughter speak.

Eve went on to explain what had happened after they had beaten Ghetsis and then how the eggs they picked reacted to their touch and just when she saw her parents start to squirm in their seats she sighed and felt an invisible touch on her shoulder, as did Zanna. She touched her hand to her shoulder and wrapped it around the tiny paw before turning to her sister. "Let me show them first… yours might freak them out too much." She whispered. Zanna nodded in agreement and her little Mew stayed hidden while the pink one came into view to the parents who sat across from them. They both reacted in the obvious manner of stunned shock and then they asked a thousand and one questions before they realized that their other daughter was still in the dark.

"Zanna… what came out of your egg…?" her father asked. She bit her lip and cradled the invisible mew in her arms protectively.

"T-the same… but… he…" she started to trail off and then looked down where she knew his eyes were and nodded. He glowed once and revealed himself to her parents who this time covered their mouths to stop the choking gasp that almost escaped. They slowly stood and walked over to kneel infront of the pair and reached out to slowly brush their fur. The Mew's cooed and rubbed against their hands in return liking the feeling of their warm touch.

"This… is an incredible gift for you two… no human has ever bonded with a Mew before… nor has there ever been a dark Mew…" their father explained after he regained his senses.

"We know…" they replied in unison.

"But we already have plans to keep them safe. They can transform, just like the legends say. So no one will be able to tell what they really are. We won't put them at risk, and we won't get ourselves into any trouble, we promise." Eve explained.

"So please… let us start this journey." Zanna pleaded. Her parents exchanged another look and then sighed.

"Something tells me you two would go even if we forbid it… so we'll permit it… but… We want calls home ATLEAST once a week." Mother ordered. The twins beamed and nodded quickly.

"We promise!" they cheered. The looks on their parents face's softened and then they looked back to the floating duo next to them. Their mother lost herself and grabbed both of them and snuggled them close.

"AWWWWW! They're just so little and cute!" she sang happily. Behind her Blissey nodded in agreement.

"Masters… this woman is killing us…!" they cried. she quickly let them go backing away quickly in shock and nearly jumping atop the counters.

"D-did they just talk?!" she exclaimed. The twins looked at each other and facepalmed.

"Diiiiiiiid we forget to mention that they have telepathy…?" they asked in unison. The Mew's looked at each other and giggled playfully before starting to chase each other around transforming into various small pokémon as they did so. Their father sighed and rested an elbow on the table as he watched them run around.

"Well… they are pretty cute tykes…" he commented. Blissey stopped the pair in their tracks and gave them a motherly stare. They transformed back and folded their ears back before zipping beside their owners.

"That Blissey is scary…" they murmured. The twins laughed and Fang coughed to make his presence known.

"So um… I… wanted to let everyone know that I'm… going on a journey too…" he announced. Zanna's eyes widened but Eve bounced right over to him hugging him tightly.

"That's so awesome Fang…! Are you coming with us?! Ohhhh, I hope you're coming with us!" she squealed. He pried her off his body and patted her head.

"For a little while yes… but once I get my first badge I would like to travel on my own…" he responded with a small smile. She pouted and whined.

"But Wyyyyyyyyyyynne…" Zanna covered her mouth with her hand from behind before she could continue.

"Use that whiney voice ONCE while we're on our journey, and I will leave you on a floating matress in the middle of a lake." She hissed. Eve clamped her jaw shut and nodded. "What she means to ask is why only the first badge?" Zanna asked the grey haired boy.

"Well… I've always been surrounded by people… not that I'd trade you guys for anyone in the world, but I'd like to see the world in a new light. Something I haven't been able to see with humanity's blinding lights focused on me constantly." He explained using his hands as motion guides which just confused Eve but gave Zanna a vague Idea of what he meant.

"You've been listening to Natural again haven't you?" she stated blandly. Natural, they had found out, was n's full name, but since he was little he had just been called N and he preferred it that way anyways. He always ranted about how humans were a taint on the peaceful world of pokémon and how he wished he had been born one instead of a human so he could have a reason for hating us. I did have to agree with some points of the lunatic's rants. Some humans were really mean to pokémon. Like those people who had used pokémon for shadow experimentation in the Ore region. That had sent her mind fuming when she found that out. All those innocent pokémon's lives wasted because humans wanted to make themselves stronger. It did make her hate being human… even if it were for just a second.

"Yeah… I can see where you're coming from on that." Eve sighed. She looked over and saw her mother doing something over the cake with Blissey. "Mom, what're you doing…?" she asked trying to peek over her shoulder. Her mother stepped back to reveal her handy work and grinned. The cake now read "Congratulations Eve, Fang, and Zanna. It amused her as she burst into a fit of giggles. "Okay mom… can we eat it now?" she asked. Her mother chuckled and pulled out plates for everyone.

"Of course you can sweetie." She responded as Blissey started to cut it using Psychic.

That night they ate so much cake that they swore that if anyone ever mentioned the words, cake, frosting, or sugar, ever again it was agreed they would be thrown into Mt. Ember.

The next morning the Twins woke up in their rooms and nearly leapt through the roof from excitement. They rushed to get ready and through on the outfits their mother had made for them to travel in. It was similar to the standard female pokémon trainer wear that was often sold in stores but, as always, whatever their mom made was of a much high quality than anything that could be store bought. She had even made them matching winter outfits and three sets of spares in case something went wrong. They pulled on their Jackets last and examined themselves in the mirror before they and their pokémon rushed out of the doors and crashed right into the opposing party.

"Oww… Zan-Zan… watch where you're going…" Eve muttered as she stood and helped Kirlia back onto her feet. Zanna did the same and rubbed her head as she did so.

"Well you get a softer head… jeez I think I have a concussion…" she grumbled.

"We're twins dip stick, our heads are equally as hard." She commented as they walked towards the kitchen. Zanna grumbled something she didn't catch but both girls' froze when they saw who was in their kitchen. Dr. Verdan sat across from their father casually sipping a cup of coffee while his son stood close to the door looking as stiff as a board. He turned as the two came in and instantly both Mew's turned invisible and hid behind their respective master's.

"Ah, I was beginning to think you two would sleep the day away!" their former Principal said as he stood and faced them.

Eve spoke first. "Dr. Verdan sir… are you here to see us all off?" she asked keeping her tone calm and light. Zanna would never know how she did it.

"Why yes, I have, and I have also come to inquire you about the pokémon you received yesterday." He explained his eyes sharpening. They both felt their pokémon cringe and tried not to do the same.

"Both of our parents are well aware of their presence and have already agreed to allow us safe travel." Zanna stated blandly. The headmaster looked at her with a slightly irritated glance.

"Yes Suzanna, I am well aware of this fact, however, as it stands, I don't believe either of you understand just what the dangers are of possession such rare pokémon." He added sharply. The black haired twin did not cringe however, her one visible eye simply glared at him from behind the veil of black hair.

"We aren't naïve sir, we know about poachers, and pokémon bandits and hunters. They are all well within our grasp of handling." She responded just as sharply. Their father now stood between the two and placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

"That's just what he came here to warm you about dear… it appears there's something bigger out there now." He told her. Her eyes widened and she and Eve exchanged a look.

"They call themselves Teams… so far my sources have informed me of several of these organizations including Team Rocket, Team Magma and Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma." He reported. "Each of these organizations seeks out the strongest pokémon they can find, owned or not, and takes them for their own. They are particularly interested in legendary pokémon like Mew. In fact… according to the charred remains of the research from the labs where we found those two they were created by Team Rocket." He went on. "And yours in particular Zanna, was a failed test at trying to breed a Shadow Mew." Zanna's eyes widened and her hold on the black creature tightened.

"You mean to tell me that those scum bags were trying to make legendary pokémon like Mew into monsters…? And… mine is the failed product of those attempts?" she asked standing up quickly. The headmaster nodded slowly.

"It would appear so… all of the data points to that. However… I cannot confirm whether or not the experiment was a failure… or simply not complete." He added looking at the black Mew in her arms. It's eyes widened in surprise as Zanna's body began to shake and he felt a tiny wet tear drip onto his head.

"You're wrong…" she hissed. "You're wrong! My Mew is just an innocent hatchling! He hasn't hurt anyone and he isn't a monster like those things on TV!" she shouted with her eyes blazing like blue fire. Fang came up behind her and set a single hand on her shoulder. Instantly she felt her anger and pain dissolve and she sat back down again biting her lip. "I'm sorry… but what you've said is impossible. If he was supposed to be a shadow pokémon than they failed. Because he doesn't possess that kind of monstrosity… I would know if he did." She reiterated calmly this time."

Dr. Verdan looked the girl up and down and sighed. "If that is what you believe Suzanna… than I have no right to stop you. Mew does belong to you and you are its trainer now. You can do with it as you please." He sighed. Eve blinked for a moment before realization hit her.

"I just realized we haven't even caught them yet!" she exclaimed. Zanna sat shocked for a moment before she facepalmed and pulled out a pokéball from her belt holding it out to her Mew. He sniffed at it and then clicked it with his nose and went inside it with a beam of red light. It shook a few times but since he wasn't resisting it clicked after the third time. Zanna smiled and put the pokéball back on her waist beside Misdreavus'. Eve cooed doing the same with her freshly caught Mew and their mother came in with three travel packs. She passed them out to each trainer and smiled.

"Three bags pre stuffed with all kinds of healing equipment, food, and pokéballs that will get you started on your journey and then some~! Oh, and I took the liberty of stuffing your wallets girls, just in case you need something I didn't pack." She added like it was an after thought. Both girls looked horrified.

"Moooom! We can't take your money!" they exclaimed. Their mother towered over them with a menacing look in her eyes similar to that each of her pokémon could give… only ten times more effective on them.

"You will take it and like it. . ." she threatened. They both nodded quickly and slung the bags onto their shoulders after examining their contents and slung them over their shoulders. She had even packed their collapsible bicycles for them… such a thoughtful mother.

Dr. Verdan handed his son a few additional items to pack away including his own rather stuffed wallet and a few gadgets of his own. He patted the boy on the head and they all moved outside where the three new trainers pulled out their bikes and flicked them open before climbing on. They waved goodbye to their parents and the twins watched all the pokémon wave goodbye to them. They let a single tear fall down when they saw their mother dabbing at her eyes and Blissey and Kangaskan crying into each other's shoulders. Salamence watched proudly from the skies along with Flygon and Hydreigon. Eve grinned and waved goodbye while Zanna gave a smaller wave to them and turned back to face the road. Fang only gave a two finger salute to them before he took off racing down the path that all the new trainers took into the next town. The twins quickly followed behind him as he let his solemn mask dissolve and his shoulders relaxed.

"Thank Arceus that's over…" he sighed. "Okay, I did the research last night gals, and the closest gym that matches up to our pokémon's level is about three towns away and about a five day trip on bike." He explained as they biked on ahead. "So on the way there you two can work on leveling up your Eevee's and maybe even catch another pokémon too." He chuckled. Eve laughed with him and Zanna just let the wind carry her long black hair behind her and beside her Misdreavus floated along keeping pace with them easily. Kirlia sat on the back seat of Eve's bike and watched Fang's Poochyena run along beside his bike with amusement in her pink eyes. This already felt like the start of something amazing, and everyone present knew it. But what they could never know is exactly how amazingly un believable their journey would be. And exactly how much it would change their lives.

They traveled quickly, only stopping for dinner having been stuffed to the point of bursting that morning. Zanna was cooking the meal while Eve was out looking for firewood with Kirlia and Fang was setting up their sleeping bags and tents in case it rained. At the moment his Shelgon was helping him pound in one of the stakes to tie down the tent and Zanna was tasting the meat to make sure it was cooked and seasoned right. She added a bit more of the garlic and set the lid on the pot to stew. Eevee was watching her intensely and she smiled at him. "It's going to be a while before everyone's here for dinner, how about you and I go train a little bit?" she asked the fluffball. He purred and sprang up into her arms. She chuckled and turned to Fang. "Make sure the stew doesn't boil over. Stir on it every now and then. And Shelgon… remember, ghost's see all." She said giving the pokémon who was known for its gluttony the hair eyeball. With the shelled dragon effectively scared into submission she stalked off into the woods Eevee trailing behind her sniffing at all the different kinds of flowers. He ran up to a particularly large on and almost sniffed it when his master yanked him back by his scruff.

"Pay attention! That's a Vileplume! Not a nice smell." She pointed out. Said flower headed pokémon sprang to life and gave her a glance and a cheery call before it filed out several Oddish popping out of the ground and following after her. Eevee looked up at her and folded his ears back slightly in apology for making her worry. She set him back down and patted his head. "It's alright. Just avoid anything pretty, those are usually just the things that will hurt you." She explained. The pokémon nodded and followed after her. The two came to a clearing where the tall grass moved with life. "Okay, this is perfect. Let's find something you'd be good against… ah! Over there! There's a perfect little Wurmple for you to battle. Level 3 and you're level 5." She said scanning them both with her pokédex. "Go for it." she said. The Eevee jumped forward and the Wurmple turned towards him stingers raised. Eevee tottered back and forth watching it carefully. It launched it's poison sting and he quickly evaded it. "Use quick attack to get behind it then tackle it!" she commanded. Eevee did as ordered and the un suspecting Wurmple fell unconscious to the ground. Several pokémon surrounded them however before they could celebrate his first battle.

"Aw craps… looks like that little guy had friends… no worries, use dark pulse!" she ordered. The little Eevee reared up on its hind legs and then stomped it into the ground releasing a wave of dark energy through it that knocked out any pokémon that surrounded him. He tackled pokémon left and right with one hit KO's being popular amongst the weaker ones. She watched the pokédex as his level increased fast. Now this was speed batteling at its best. When everything that had wanted to had it's go with him he stood on top of a pile of fainted bodies triumphantly.

"Hey, don't get cocky just because you beat up a bunch of weaklings like these. Given they all have their own personal strengths but talking level wise they aren't much for fighting yet. If you went up against any of their parents I bet you'd have a much harder time." She explained as he hopped down from the pile.

'Yeah yeah, I know… just let me enjoy the victory will you?' he asked using telepathy. She chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Fine, but let's get back. Gaining five levels in ten minutes has to be tiring on your body and I don't need you fainting from over exertion." Zanna said with a smile on her face and in her step. Misdreavus was waiting for them when they came back with a panicking Shelgon trapped in a web of her energy. "Ahh, tried to sample from the pot did he…? Tsk tsk… I warned you Shelly." She mused snapping her fingers so that the energy dispersed. Shelgon fell onto the dirt ground and he groaned in protest. Fang watched with subtle amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't notice he was going for it until I heard Misdreavus string him up. Then I just had a good laugh. You should know after years of eating her cooking that Zan doesn't like early eaters Shelly." He chuckled. Shelgon grunted as he stood on all fours and shook himself. Misdreavus nuzzled against Zanna and she patted her head. "Such a reliable guard you are… oh look, and here comes our firewood brigade." She laughed as she saw the trio come prancing out of the woods firewood floating beside them and a prideful looking Eevee carrying a leafy stick in its mouth. Kirlia dropped the stack of wood and danced over to the defeated looking Shelgon to comfort it.

"What's with the stick?" Fang asked staring at the Eevee. Eve smiled and hummed happily.

"He got it off a Torterra after he took it down with a tackle to the underbelly~" she sang. Both other humans froze while the Eevee joyfully chewed on its prized stick. That thing would grow up to be a demon of a fighter. They ate their Dinner in peaceful conversation after that, Shelgon pleased to finally have food. Then the question was brought up by Eve.

"So fang… what kind of pokémon does this gym leader specialize in?" she asked before taking another bite of her stew. Fang swallowed his and pulled out his c-gear to check.

"Dunno… didn't even look at the guy's name…" he said spooning another chunk of meat. He blew out of his mouth a bit. "Zan, did you put some kind of pepper in this? It tastes like it has a kick." He asled drinking a bit of water while he scrolled through the database. But just as Zanna opened her mouth to respond the water flew out of his mouth in a spray pattern effectively soaking her.

"Ewwwww…! What the hell Fang?!" she questioned standing up quickly and grabbing for a towel. He turned his c-gear around so they could see the gym leader profile. Zanna dropped the towel from her hands when she saw the face in the picture. "Iris is a gym leader?!"

DUH DUH DUH…! Okay, couldn't resist doing that, Hey guys, if you're reading this then you probably already know that I don't really leave AN a lot… or actually ever. But whatever. I'm doing it now. I'm Dark, call me anything else and I'll have your head, I'm a big poke nerd but that isn't my limit, I pretty much watch any kind of anime or anything that perks my intrest. I am however one of the few people who can say that they played the earliest pokémon games, read all the manga, and still to this day has all 649 memorized in order. And I love them all. I don't pick favorites… well, as you can see I love dark and ghost types but that's just me. This fanfiction is an off spin of something me and my sister thought of a while back, she's a poke nerd too by the way, like huge. Huger than huge. Like we're talking Skailord gigantic huge. That's an inside joke… a Skailord is a hilarious cross between a Skitty and a Wailord. Think about it. Now let your mind melt. Excellent. Okay, now I'm just rambling. Tired. I've written this entire chapter in one day. And half of the last chapter. You people had better love me for this. How ever many of you there may be. Comment. I want to see more than just views on this thing. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to keep writing until this thing is done, whether or not anyone actually likes it. but it's always nice to have it be seen and known. So Comment. Or Banette will come for you in your sleep. Have a nice day.


End file.
